clans_of_the_mirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay
Story roleplay Main roleplay The main roleplay follows a storyline about the history of the clans. As for example Beastclan is the main clan in the story and many characters act with the people of Beastclan, while some other clans get their parts in the main story too. The story includes many moments who are either continuing later or have to do with the past of certain characters and mostly lead to another scene. Also the main story gives attention to the characters more than in side roleplays, like telling parts of their past, their characters or relationships to yet unknown people. The main story doesn't get swayed by random roleplays or unimportant side roleplays. For example if Character1 had to do something with Character2, but Character2 gets involved in another roleplay and your roleplay partner is not online, so you can't get ouf of a rp which was set on hold, the main story can still continue. Then the side roleplay is mostly continued later with the difference that it plays in the past. Those roleplays are often continued on messengers then. The main story of Kamiho is currently all about the journey to Wooden Feltis to find out about Night of No Stars. (Updating now and then) Side roleplay Random roleplay It sometimes happens to be that if the plot is on hold or characters can't fit into a roleplay, random roleplays are started. It especially happens when the roleplayers are bored or there was serious roleplay for a long time. They mostly have nothing to do with the story itself, but include the characters. It can be everything from a small jokes to extreme nonsense. For example, one time there was a fight against an army of emoticons with a monkey as their leader. Later the characters meant the all had a weird dream. Random roleplays can be started at any time. How to roleplay In Anime-OC-RP or "Kamiho - Clans of the mirror" we use two kinds of roleplay at the same time. For the main part chat speak roleplay. If situations become more serious or you want to describe a place or action more detailed, novel like roleplay is prefered. Examples Playing a character: You put the name of the played character before their actions or talks. Then use the following terms to make them act. Example:' '' ''Character: Spoken sentence or action here Speaking: Normal spoken sentences are written without " in chat roleplay. After putting the name of the character, everything that isn't put between * or - is normally spoken. ''Example: '' Character: This is a spoken example sentence Thinking: Sentences your character thinks are written in //. This goes for the spoken sentences of a character transformed into an animal or gods' words, due the fact they use telepathy to talk. Thought sentences can NOT be heard by other persons unless they can read minds. '''''Example: Character: //This is a thought example sentence// Actions: Actions are sentences that explain what characters do, marked between a * or a - . They let your character move or do other things and help to express feelings. But remember, NO godmoding! Example: Character: *walks in circles through the example room* '''or' -walks in circles through the example room-'' Actions not played by a character or unknown characters: '''Those actions are written between - . The indirect speech is written normal or if the person who speaks is not really at the place, but only their voice, then it's italic. That mostly counts for ghost appearings or scenes of the past. ''Example:'' '''All in one: Novel roleplay: The Golden Rules of Role Play No Powergaming/Godmoding/Twinking :DEFINITIONS *You do something to another person's character without their consent and without ICA=ICC reasonings *You decide how another person's character acts or reacts and pose it for them. *When fighting/sparring, your character is "invincible" and takes no hits (this is specifically godmodding). Through all group based roleplays, anti-Powergaming/anti-Godmoding/anti-Twinking rules are in place. Rules to prevent this behavior keeps one player from abusing another through their posts, and gives the ability to attend to such issues to game administrators. Consent While consent rules are not so wide-spread as anti-Powerplaying ones, the rules are related. :DEFINITION *Any and all players involved and affected by a bit of Role Play must be willing to participate in it. Most games work under rules of consent, without explicitly having consent rules. Consent rules most strongly apply to plots or threads that have strong themes, put characters at risk of death or grave injury, and other such drastic events. Typically, games that hold 'World Plots' or 'Prophecies' consider consent to be effected by worldwide events to be implied in a player's having joined the game, but still respect their right to be directly involved with the plot events only with their own consent. ICA=ICC :DEFINITION *In character actions lead to in character consequences. Most games operate under this rule, without directly having it in their rules. The simplest way to interpret it is that your character's actions are consent for the results of those actions. This rule prevents abuses (such as attacks on leaders) from going unpunished because the player who did the attack does not give consent to be kicked from the Clan. Taking the action against the leader can be considered ICA=ICC Consent for the results of that action. General RP Terms Player: The person behind the keyboard. Many individuals replace this word with ones like 'Actor' or 'Typist'. Player Character: (Abbreviated PC) A character played by a Player. Non-player Character: (Abbreviated NPC) A character that does not serve a major role and is only appearing as a bit part. Typically played by the individual who started a thread, or by a Game Administrator. Frequently, in all but the case of plot-related NPCs, they do not have character sheets. They usually are described in some ''cases. '''RP': Short version of the world "roleplay". ooc/bic: ooc stands for out of character, and is used when asking another person someting as you, not as your charracter. BIC is used when you have just said someting out of Character and want to say something as your character. Charrie: Charrie is basically a shortened term of Character. 'Char: '''Another shortened vesion of Character '''OC: '''An even more popular term for one's "''Originated Character" Category:All Pages Category:Fandom Category:Role Play Site